Invisible
by SiBum
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una tranquila y ordinaria noche de octubre se puede prestar para que los recuerdos del pasado lleguen a nosotros.  Kagome/Inuyasha  Un pequeño relato de como las cosas mas sencillas pueden ser las mas valiosas, aun teniéndolo todo.


**Invisible~**

La lluvia era una de las maravillas más cautivantes de la naturaleza. Se encontraba parado sobre el pequeño camino rocoso que dirigía a un viejo puente de madera; observando el pequeño lago que marcaba el centro de aquel parque. Podía sentir la lluvia empapando todo su cuerpo, mientras él solo se disponía a seguir su caminata en aquella tranquila noche de octubre.

Su caminar era pausado y elegante, se podía apreciar a simple vista que cargaba con un gran peso en su espalda… Los hermosos ojos dorados no tenían el brillo característico que años atrás los adornaban…

Dio un largo suspiro, sintiendo las gotas recorrer su rostro. Estaba solo, hacía ya bastante tiempo que las personas habían abandonado aquel lugar; la lluvia los había hecho huir. Aquel parque lucia vacio y tétrico, con él como su único visitante y haciendo parecer que era muy entrada la noche.

─ Las diez treinta y siente –dijo al mirar su reloj.

La tenue luz de las farolas daba al ambiente un tono ambarino; como sus ojos. Giro su cuerpo para recargarse en la vieja baranda de madera que servía como protección para el puente. Los faros formaban un hermoso camino lleno de luz que guiaban a un pasaje desconocido para él.

Sintió un leve entumecimiento, de pronto fue consciente del frio que comenzaba a sentir. Estaba completamente empapado y el viento comenzaba a hacer estragos. Caminó hacía aquel lugar iluminado, dejándose invadir por los recuerdos.

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, su vida estaba hecha en otra parte, no en ese pequeño y pintoresco pueblo que alguna vez llamó _"Hogar"_. Era un hombre de 32 años que había decidido dejar todo atrás: su familia, sus amigos, su casa, sus recuerdos y sobre todo; su amor, en busca del éxito que siempre deseó.

No sabía cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí nuevamente, de pronto se vio embarcado en un tren que lo llevaba de regreso a su ciudad natal. En un principio pensó que al llegar se encontraría de frente con el pasado, el cruel pasado que lo golpearía y burlonamente le diría _"hola"_ después de que él había prometido jamás volver. Pero se había llevado una gran sorpresa o decepción, cuando el paisaje que se encontró era completamente distinto al que había imaginado. Ya nada era como antes. Ya nada era igual.

Ajustó un poco más la chaqueta _Giorgio Armani_ que llevaba puesta y comenzó nuevamente con su caminar lento y pausado. Miraba atentamente a su alrededor, apreciando los arboles que poco a poco se habían quedando desnudos por el cambio de estación. ¿Dónde había quedado el joven que disfrutaba de esos pequeños detalles de la vida? Pudo recordarse vagamente a él mismo corriendo por ese mismo parque, riendo y jugando, dando vueltas sobre el pasto acompañado por una persona con rostro borroso.

─ Tienes todo lo que siempre deseaste, Inuyasha –se dijo en un tono vacio y triste.

Se observo en el reflejo de un charco. Y pudo ver al mismo joven de hace más de 10 años, solo que el reflejo tenia sueños, esperanza y felicidad; cosas que él había perdido algunos años atrás.

De pronto fue consciente de que ya no estaba solo en aquél lugar. Vio una pequeña figura corriendo graciosamente; sobre el mismo empedrado que él recorría. Cubierta por un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta poco arriba de las rodillas, se apreciaba la larga cabellera azabache que comenzaba a estar totalmente empapada al igual que su vestimenta. Y de pronto observó como aquella figura femenina se ponía de rodillas sobre el camino.

Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir y se acerco a la mujer… se coloco frente a ella mientras la ayudaba a recoger el montón de carpetas que había dejado caer…

─ Muchas gracias.

La mujer susurro en un tono tembloroso; seguramente del frio que debería estar experimentando con aquel vestido color hueso que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

─ No hay de qué –Respondió en tono caballeroso- Fue un placer.

La mujer levanto la vista para encontrarse de frente por primera vez con su interlocutor y se vio acechada por una penetrante mirada color ámbar…

─ In-Inu… Inuyasha… -Dijo en shock.

No podía estar equivocada, era él. El cabello negro como la mismísima noche estaba corto y arreglado elegantemente, sus facciones eran más maduras y su piel mantenía aquel color tostado que ella recordaba. Ahora vestía distinguidamente y hasta ella llegaba el delicioso y delicado aroma a madera y cuero que desprendía el cuerpo masculino. Ya no quedaba el más mínimo rastro de aquel joven alegre e impulsivo que había conocido en la facultad. Pero era él… lo sabía perfectamente, esa mirada y esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Era él… Era Inuyasha Taisho.

Debía ser una jugada del destino. Desde que había llegado a esa ciudad nuevamente no se había topado con nada conocido, ni siquiera las calles eran iguales. Y ahora… Lo primero que tenía que encontrarse era a _ella_. La persona que seguramente menos deseaba ver, porque era lo único que lo enfrentaría con el patán que antes era…

─ Kagome… -Dijo al fin.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que… Bueno tú… -tartamudeo- ¿Cómo estás?

Desvió el dorado mirar y lo enfoco en el leve movimiento de la hierba, ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada a aquella mujer.

Dio un largo suspiro y decidió afrontar el pasado y a aquella muchacha después de mucho… ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Siete, ocho años?

─ Bien, estoy viviendo en la capital. Tú… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

La joven de mirada chocolate rió inocentemente, era la misma risa melódica que él recordaba. Kagome… Su Kagome…

─ Vivo por aquí, en esos edificios –Dijo mientras señalaba las construcciones que se encontraban frente al parque- Vengo de trabajar, hoy se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

No podía dejar pasar el tono melancólico de la azabache. Seguramente el haberse encontrado había sido una sorpresa tan grande para ella como lo fue para él…

─ ¿Terminaste…?

─ Si –interrumpió antes de que formulara la pregunta- Después de que desapareciste, seguí en la facultad el tiempo que me restaba para terminar la carrera.

"_Desapareciste…"_ No pudo evitar notar aquella palabra; pronunciada con un leve tinte de… ¿Reproche?...

─ Las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí, nunca creí volver a verte. –Continuó la mujer- He escuchado que te va bastante bien…

─ Si

¿Bien? ¿Era todo lo que podía decir? La verdad es que le iba mucho más que bien. Cuando había llegado a la capital no era más que un novato en el mundo de las leyes; sin embargo, poco a poco se había abierto camino y ahora era el presidente y fundador de una de las firmas de abogados más importantes del país. Había logrado mucho más de lo que siempre soñó. Y el mismo día que se vio siendo el poseedor de todo lo que alguna vez quiso, fue en ese mismo momento que supo que no tenía absolutamente nada. Que todo lo que en realidad quería lo había tenido y perdido. Todo lo que quería estaba en su ciudad natal.

Supuso que esa fue la razón por la cual ese día se había dirigido a la estación del tren y había abordado el primero que se dirigía a aquella ciudad, llevando consigo no más que su billetera, dejándose llevar por un impulso tan característico de él. Y ahora estaba ahí mojándose bajo la lluvia.

La muchacha se irguió un poco más y él pudo observar la delgada pero bien definida figura de la azabache, pero no fue eso lo que más llamó su atención; sino el pequeño anillo que acompañado de una fina cadena colgaba de su cuello…

─ ¿Aún tienes el… anillo? -pregunto tímidamente el ambarino.

─ Si –respondió la de ojos chocolate e instintivamente tomo la pequeña argolla- Es un recuerdo.

_Un recuerdo… _Él recordaba perfectamente el día que se lo había entregado, era una víspera de navidad; la última antes de que se fuera a la capital. Esa noche los ojos de Kagome brillaban de felicidad y expectación, seguramente ella había pensado que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso, pero no había sido así. Sin embargo, solamente él supo lo mucho que deseó en ese momento el pedirle matrimonio y por cobardía no lo había hecho…

─ Te ves muy bien. Bueno la verdad es que yo, bueno… no sé.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha? –Pregunto seriamente- ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo decides volver?

Ni tenía ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta, porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo es que estaba en ese lugar, justamente hasta ahora.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos en dirección a los edificios que Kagome había señalado anteriormente, sin importarles que la lluvia no cesaba en lo más mínimo. Parecía que disfrutaban enormemente estar caminando bajo el aguacero.

─ Todo este lugar está muy cambiado –hablo el hombre- Ni siquiera puedo reconocer las calles.

─ Si, todo ha cambiado mucho. ¿Ves esa pequeña lavandería de ahí?

Inuyasha dirigió la mirada hasta donde la muchacha señalaba, en efecto, había una lavandería ahí; pero él no sabía que significaba eso…

─ Es el lugar en donde estaba la casa de la anciana Kaede –Informó la pelinegra.

En un intento desesperado por huir de su pasado, había bloqueado todos los recuerdos que tenia de su infancia, de su juventud; de todos aquellos años antes de haberse graduado de la facultad de leyes.

Ignoró por unos instantes a su acompañante y se enfocó en recuperar aunque sea una parte de aquel pasado… Pudo recordar a la anciana Kaede, aquella anciana bonachona que siempre se había portado tan gentilmente con él.

─ Y… ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿A qué te dedicas; Kagome? –preguntó el ojidorado.

Kagome se acomodo un poco el vestido en un ademan de nerviosismo. ¿Qué podía decirle al todo poderoso Inuyasha Taisho? Él se había vuelto una de las figuras más importantes del país, su firma de abogados era reconocida y todas las empresas deseaban firmar un contrato con su despacho… ¿Y ella?

─ Trabajo en una dependencia social, en el departamento de violencia familiar.

Sonrió tiernamente, esa era Kagome; siempre preocupada por las personas. Cuando la había conocido dejo muy en claro lo que quería lograr: Ser una de las mejores licenciadas en derecho para así ayudar a las personas que más lo necesitarán, para defender a los inocentes de las injusticias de la ley. Siempre deseó tener un poco de ese coraje que día a día mostraba Kagome. Ella vivía cada día de su vida con tanta pasión que siempre pensó que debía ser extremadamente agotante, pero ella siempre estaba ahí; frente al cañón brindándoles a todos una sonrisa. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que habían hecho que él se enamorara profundamente de Kagome Higurashi.

─ Eso es verdaderamente admirable –informó el ojidorado- Siempre fue tu sueño.

─ Si. Supongo que en parte he logrado mis objetivos, como tú…

Esas palabras le habían dolido. Todo el mundo pensaba que él estaba bien, que tenía todo lo que deseaba, que no podía anhelar más. Pero en realidad nadie sabía lo que cargaba en su interior. Nunca en la vida se sintió tan vacio como en esos precisos momentos.

─ Y… ¿Te casaste? ¿Tienes hijos?

La pregunta había salido de su boca inconscientemente. Seguramente Kagome se sentiría incomoda, él no debería haber preguntado una cosa así.

─ No –respondió secamente.

─ ¿No? –Preguntó extrañado- No lo comprendo.

─ Hay muchas cosas que no comprendemos, Inuyasha.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales? –cuestionó.

─ ¿Por qué te fuiste?

La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Kagome le había formulado una pregunta muy difícil para responder en un lapso tan corto como el que te otorgaba una plática casual. Pero sentía que ese era el preciso momento para darle respuesta, no sabía porque; pero sentía que si lo hacía, se quitaría así un peso muy grande.

─ Fueron muchas cosas, Kagome. Tenía que tomar una decisión. No fue sencillo, pero era la única manera que tenía de salir adelante.

─ ¿Sin avisarle a nadie? –preguntó altiva.

─ Era la única forma.

─ ¡Tú madre estaba preocupada!

─ Me comunique con ella después.

─ Sigues solo pensando en ti ¿No es así? –Dijo afligida- Siempre ha sido así y yo…

─ Kagome… No sabes lo que…

─ ¡No! Tú no sabes lo que yo pasé. Siempre esperando que tú algún día me vieras, que por fin notaras mi existencia, que por algún milagro de la vida te fijaras en mí. Siempre te veía junto a ella, paseándote con ella por todos los lugares… Y tú no sabes… No sabes lo que yo sentía, lo que deseaba por ser ella. No sabes cuantas veces roge e implore el ser ella. Pero nunca pasó… Hasta ese día, ese día que fue para mí el más feliz. De pronto de la nada tú me viste, ese último año… El ultimo año que tú estarías en esa universidad.

─ Kagome…

─ ¡No, tú no lo sabes! –Chilló- Ese tiempo fue el más feliz, tú hiciste que volviera a mí una esperanza. Pero aun así, siempre pensé que tú seguías recordándola a ella… a Kykio.

─ Kykio no… -trato de hablar- No…

─ ¿Acaso no te la pasabas pensando en ella? ¿Me vas a decir que nunca la recordaste?

─ Kagome no… Bueno… Al principio, pero después…

─ Después te fuiste –argumentó.

─ ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando me entere de eso? –Pregunto dolida- Sobre todo… Cuando me entere de que ella también estaba ahí.

No, no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sentido Kagome. Pero… ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que ahora sentía él? ¿Lo que sentía él en ese preciso momento al estarla viendo de frente?

Kagome sentía el rostro arder, a pesar del agua que recorría su cara. No sabía ni siquiera si estaba llorando, la lluvia hacia que fuera irreconocible el rodar de lagrimas por su rostro; sin embargo, sentía los ojos arder. Suponía que sí, que verdaderamente estaba llorando.

─ Es verdad –acepto el hombre- Kykio estaba ahí, pero yo no lo sabía…

─ Yo siempre fui invisible para ti, y lo sigo siendo…

_Tú no puedes verme_

_Queriéndote, de la forma en que la quieres_

_Pero tú eres todo para mí…_

─ Kagome, tú nunca fuiste invisible para mí –informó el ojidorado- Ni antes, ni mucho menos ahora…

_Yo solo quiero mostrarte…_

_Que ella ni siquiera te conoce _

_Ella nunca va a amarte,_

_Como yo quiero amarte…_

El pelinegro se había acercado peligrosamente a su cuerpo, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura, provocando que en un acto reflejo el maletín que ella sostenía fuera a dar nuevamente al suelo.

─ Inuyasha… -susurró- ¿Qué… Qué es lo que haces?

─ Respondiendo a la pregunta que me hiciste: Volví por ti.

Se acerco un poco más, provocando el delicado contacto de sus labios con los de la chica. Kagome sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por eso? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía perfectamente era que había valido la pena cada segundo de espera.

_Tú solo vez a través de mí,_

_Pero si solo me conocieras…_

_Podríamos ser un hermoso milagro, increíble…_

_En lugar de ser solo invisibles…_

Ambos miraron hacia el cielo nocturno y se dieron cuenta de que la lluvia había cesado. Seguramente la misma lluvia que había estado en sus corazones todos esos años que no estuvieron juntos, ahora ya todo había pasado… Habían dejado de ser _Invisibles._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… No salgo de una cuando me meto en otra ¿verdad? Pero aquí me tienen con un nuevo One-Shot, que salió sin planearlo en un momento de inspiración. <em>

_Creo que en realidad lo que quería plasmar en esta historia es el hecho de que en muchas ocasiones abandonamos cosas que consideramos 'sencillas' con el afán de conseguir nuestras ambiciones o llegar a la cima. Pero al final del día nos damos cuenta de que en realidad siempre hemos tenido todo lo que necesitábamos… Y sobre todo que el destino nos da las cosas cuando las requerimos y estamos listos para recibirlas y no las quita cuando no son necesarias. _

_Una vez alguien me dijo: "Hay cosas que nos toca afrontar con nuestros amigos y compañeros, otras que están hechas para que las pasemos solos, por eso nuestros amigos no están ahí siempre que lo queremos"_

_En fin… Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot, y por supuesto que dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció la historia. Saben que es el mejor pago que puede recibir un autor. _

_Y bueno… pues es un pequeño regalo de mí para mí ya que el día de mañana es mi cumpleaños y pues… ¡Ya me tocaba darme algo! _

_¡Nos leemos en la próxima! _

_**Youko'Cullen~Wolff**_


End file.
